


Cereal Killer

by Midnight Writer (mwc)



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minecraft is real life, Prompt Fic, Respawn, Short, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, mentioned blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwc/pseuds/Midnight%20Writer
Summary: It's all fun and games until Sapnap steals George's favorite cereal. Then it getsserious.(Let's be serious, actually, George doesn't do anything, Dream just always leaps to his defense. But it's cute. Also this is through their characters as if they're living in Minecraft, and idk how these tags work.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, DreamWasTaken/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	Cereal Killer

Stumbling into the kitchen, George rubs his eyes under his glasses. Lingering exhausting pulls at the bags, but he presses onwards. Nothing a little breakfast couldn't fix.

Shuffling through the cupboards, George frowns. He knows he's colorblind, but he knows he can find his cereal easy enough. It's the only one that's yellow. Well, they say it's green, but he really can't tell.

Turning, he wonders if he left it on the counter. He's not the most organized of people. From the table, he hears Sapnap scrape the chair across the floor, crunching on a bowl of cereal himself. He's about to ask if he knew where his favorite box went, when he finds it himself. 

In front of Sapnap.

"That's my cereal," George points out, rounding on Sapnap. The accused leans back in his chair, pointing innocently at his bowl in his hand.

"This one?" he sputters through a mouthful. "This my bowl, so my cereal."

"But that's my box," George insists.

"How would you know? You're colorblind." Rolling his eyes, Sapnap leans forward, setting his bowl back down on the table safely.

"I'm colorblind but I can still read "Lucky Charms!" Hand it over!" Snatching at the box, George narrowly misses as Sapnap slides it away. With a glare, he rounds Sapnap seat to reach, but Sapnap just pulls it away again. He groans as Sapnap barks a laugh.

"Pfft, or what?" Sapnap dismisses, wiping away a tear. "You're gonna kill me? Ha! Yeah right."

Steam rises to George's ears. It's a low blow to insult his pvp, but Sapnap dares go there. If that's how he wants to play it, then...

"DREAM!" George shouts through their shared home as Sapnap takes another large spoonful. "SAPNAP TRIED TO KISS ME!"

The spoon clatters against the bowl, splashing milk as Sapnap's eyes blow wide. Pleas dance on his tongue, but he doesn't get a chance to beg for mercy. George can’t help the smirk that grows across his face.

"OH, YOU ARE _DEAD!_ YOU ARE A DEAD MAN SAPNAP! A DEAD MAN WALKING!"

"No no no no please, Dream, _please!_" Sapnap desperately pleas with the heartless cold smile on Dream's mask.

"C'MERE SAPNAP! C’MEREEEEE!"

"GEORGE PLEASE! HELP ME!"

The kitchen light glints off a crystalline sword, and Dream is sprinting after Sapnap, who shrieks and vaults over the table. 

As Dream chases Sapnap into the woods, George grabs a clean spoon and refills Sapnap's bowl, munching on his Lucky Charms.

The panicked screaming fades into the distance, until all the sudden it pops into Sapnap's room. Dream bursts back through the door, wiping the blood off of his sword as he strides over.

"Thanks, Dream," George beams up at him. Lifting his mask, Dream gifts him a gentle kiss. His eyes stay locked just a moment longer, and George lifts an eyebrow. 

"Lucky Charms?" George offers.

"Nah," Dream shrugs, "I think I'll eat Sapnap's Captain Crunch."

Milk nearly spews out his nose as George laughs. Daring once again, Sapnap edges towards the kitchen with his shield raised.

"Oh no, don't you dare- don’t you fucking _dare_ touch my Captain Crunch!"

Dream glances over his shoulder, sending Sapnap scrambling back to his room without lifting his sword.

"Why are you muffins screaming so early in the morning for? And stop cursing, Sapnap! Language!" Bad groans, ruffling his bed head. "And who's the ragamuffin that dragged blood all over the floor?!"

"Bad! Get Dream!" a muffled shout from down the hall doesn’t convince him.

Bad glances between George's blush and Dream's smirk. Rolling his eyes, he grabs one of the blueberry muffins he made the previous night.

"Did Sapnap take your cereal again?" he asks, not even bothered, as he takes a seat beside George.

"Yeah. My Lucky Charms."

"Ah," Bad nods, enlightened. "So that's Sapnap's blood on the floor?"

"Yup!" Dream chirps from the kitchen.

"Sapnaaap!" Bad demands. "Come clean up your blood off the floor!"

"Dream _killed_ me! That's _his_ fault!" Sapnap whines, his voice cracking against his will.

"I don't care whose fault it is! Just come clean it up!"

Dream rests his now clean sword on the table as he takes his seat next to George. Bad carefully eyes Dream.

"And no weapons on the table," he admonishes, nodding towards the weapon. 

Groaning, Dream takes the weapon back, complaining, "I cleaned it though!"

"No weapons on the table!" Bad asserts, nodding with finality, "No matter how clean. It's a matter of respect."

"Whatever," Dream dismisses half-heartedly, leaning in to steal another kiss from George before leaving to put his sword away.

Sapnap screams as Dream turns the corner, slamming his door behind him and giving up on eating breakfast.


End file.
